Until the very end
by HarmonyFan14
Summary: Our beloved characters must repeat the last year at Hogwarts...but what happened? Lily and James are alive? Wait…Snape too? How is Harry going to react to all this new turn of events. Harry will have to find out once again what love and trust are. Who are his real friends and enemies? Can you handle these new adventures together with Harry?
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

I don't own Harry Potter, but I own the idea of this story ;-)

In colaboration with MeTheAnimeLover7. THANK YOU! Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1

Feelings...

The big battle against Voldemort was finished, the good forces won. Now the Hogwarts Castle must be rebuilt and all of the students must repeat the year. Harry was standing alone on the lake shore. He was thinking about all...all happened until that moment. How many adventures...how many things could happen in 7 years! It all finished very good...but something inside his soul went wrong. Someone sat near him...it was Hermione.

''I can t believe that you finally killed Voldemort! ''

'' We killed Voldemort'' said Harry. ''I'd be dead without you''

'' Err...Are you OK?'' asked Hermione restless. 'You know you can tell me anything''.

Harry looked in her eyes, he knows that he could not lie her and breathed deeply:

'' It is complicated...I think about what we lose trough these years. Firstly I lost my parents. I never met them, then Bellatrix killed Sirius...and I cannot believe that yesterday I hated Snape and know i regret his death. And I am so sorry for Fred...I think Ron is shattered.''

The dusk was brightening on them, soon the sun will fall in the big lake and the moon will rise. Almost to burst into tears Hermione looked too in Harry's eyes and said:

''You lose many people you love. I am very sorry for you...I think they would be proud of you, all of them. And you know what Sirius said: The ones who love us never really leave us. You always can find them... in here '' and Hermione moved her hand on the left side on Harry's chest.

'' Thank you Hermione, you are a very good person and a very special one. You are brave, smart, talented and beautiful..'' I think I would not be here without you, thank you again''

'' Thank you too...'' said Hermione smiled brightly. '' I must tell you something''

'' What? You can tell me anything'' Harry said.

The stars were shining on the sky. Hermione sighed and said:

'' Ron kissed me in The Chamber of Secrets.''

'WHAT?!'...I mean this is great...is not it?

'I am not feeling this kind of sentiments for him...he is just like a brother for me...I don't want disappoint him. I love someone else...'

'Err...Hermione I love someone too...you know I broke up with Ginny as she goes to an University in Romania. Now I fall in love again.'

A big full moon shines on the big dark night sky. Harry approaches near Hermione. She was looking deeply in his eyes, and then they kissed.

'WOW! It was strange...I mean good...I mean I... I...'

'I know exactly what you wanna to say...it was nice.' Hermione said. Harry hugged her and said:

'Look! A falling star! Wish something!' Harry said.

Harry and Hermione wished something in their minds...then they watch the stars together.


	2. Chapter 2: Is he alive? Why?

Thank you to everybody who viewed, fallowed, reviewed and favorite my story!

I probably post weekly! Sorry for the mistake I made before! **Thank you panther73110 for telling me!;-)**

Chapter 2

Is he alive? Why?

The school was built overnight using the magical power of the teachers. The students slept in sleeping bags on the meadow in front of Hogwarts. In the morning their school was back to normal and the students started the classes after McGonagall's speech. Harry and Hermione were talking about Ron while walking on the corridors.

'' I will tell him that I want us to be just friends. I hope he won't be sad.'' Hermione said.

''He will be okay. Look! He is coming here!''

''Hi, Harry! Hi, cupcake! Oh...Harry, I believe Hermione told you about us. '' Ron announced very happy.

''Yes...''

''Ron we must talk...now!' '

'What is the problem, strawberry?'

''I must tell you that...that I need some parchment, yes.''

''Of course, sweaty. Here you are.'' Ron said.

Harry looked amused at Hermione. He asked:

''What class are we going to have now?''

''Potions, I think. Did you know that professor Slughorn quit? He said that this school is not safe for an older like him.''

''If he had asked us about how safe is Hogwarts we would have told him the truth.'' Everybody started to laugh.

''So...who is our new Potions' Master?'' Ron asked. ''Don't know.'' Hermione answered.

''The Potions class will not be the same without Snape.'' Harry realized.

''Sincerely, I think it is better without him.''

''Ronald, you are so insensitive! '' Hermione yelled at Ron and went straight ahead into the class.

The boys followed her into the cave of Potions and sat near Hermione. The Potions Master is not in the classroom. Each student was talking about the new teacher when the door opened.

''WHAT!'' Harry said breathlessly.

Snape just entered in the classroom. Everybody was dumping.

'' Turn the page at 125.'' Snape ordered.

The students were starring at Snape. Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione:

''OMG! Why is he here? He was dead...I mean I thought he must be dead...''

''Potter, do you always talk with your friends during my classes?!''.

''No, sir.'' Harry said automatically.

After the class finished Harry went directly to Snape and said:

''Why? ''Harry asked.

''Why what?''

''I don't know how to tell you this...but I thought you were dead.''

''I am not dead. I think you can see that.'' Snape said. ''I am a Potions Master. Probably, you did not think that I usually have an antidote with me.'' Snape added bored by Harry's questions.

''There are things we must talk about ''said Harry. ''You met my mother, I want to know more about her. I am sure you are the only one who knows her very well.''

''I do not want to talk with you about this, Potter.'' Snape said edgily. 'If I have known that I was going to survive I would have never given you my memories.'

''But you just told me that you always have an antidote with you. I think you knew that you will survive, isn't it?''

Harry went to Griffindor's common room and told Ron and Hermione about what he found out. What a strange day!


	3. Chapter 3: Where is my cloak?

Chapter 3

Where is my cloak?

After Harry told to Ron and Hermione what happened in the cave of potions:

''Maybe, he is a ghost. ''Ron said.

''I don't think so. He did not seem too transparent, isn't it Harry?''

''Yes, of course he is not a ghost! Let's go to Hagrid. We can ask him about Snape...maybe he knows something.'' Hermione said.

'' I am going to take my invisibility cloak.''

Harry went upstairs to the boy's bedroom to his chest and opened it. He found socks, books, some feathers, but his cloak wasn't there. He threw out the things, but his cloak cannot be found.

'' Rooooon!'' Harry yelled from the bedroom. ''After the battle, where did you put my cloak? I gave it to you. Do you remember? ''

''Shut up!''Dean Thomas said. 'I am trying to sleep here.'

''I don't Know Harry!'' Ron yelled from the common room. ''Maybe I give it back to you, then you put it in your sleeping bag last night''

''You can go to him down. Stop yelling!'' Dean said.

''Sorry.''

''But it wasn't in your sleeping bag in the morning. You searched for your socks in the sleeping bag and you didn't say nothing about the invisibility cloak.'' Hermione shouted.

''STOOOP'' Dean yelled.

Harry ran down the stairs to Hermione's armchair and said:

''I will try a summon charm. _Accio Invisibility Cloak!'_ ' Nothing happened.

''Anyway, it is too late to go to Hagrid. We will find your cloak tomorrow'', Hermione said yawing. ''I am going in the bedroom to sleep. Bye guys! ''

''Good night, Hermione'' Harry and Ron said.

Harry and Ron looked knowingly at each other. Then they went to Hogwarts corridors to look for Harry's cloak. It was 11 o'clock.

''Let's try here: _Accio!''_ Ron said. ''Someone stole it, I am sure.''

''But who? I don't have any enemies...'' Harry said.

On the stairs Ron saw someone moving down the stairs and get scared as he fell upon Harry and they fell on the stairs.

''OUCH! What are you doing Ron?''

''Sorry, but I saw someone moved there...there in the dark.''

''Shut up! I am hearing steps.''

Unfortunately, it was Snape. He looked angrily to them and asked:

''Are the floors comfortable?''

Ron and Harry rose up and Harry said:

''Someone stole my invisibility cloak and I wanted to look for it...''

Snape looked meaningfully to the left side of the corridor, then said:

''Before to give you detention, both of you Mister Weasley, I want to tell you that here isn't any invisibility cloak. Go back to your bedroom, in this moment, '' Snape said.

''But we must find my Cloak first, then we are going to our bedroom.''

''The more you grow up the more you are getting fool! Don't contradict me anymore, I will tell to Professor McGonagall about your nocturne trip. ''

''WE are going back to the bedrooms, then' Ron said 'Let's go, Harry''

Harry followed Ron to the common room of Griffindors, then they fell asleep in their beds.


	4. Chapter 4: You didn't have to read that

**Thank you to the ones who read and reviewed my story! You are very nice!**

 **Thank you** **Ella Fitzroy** **and** **desireejones99** **!(your reviews were great)**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! On my page I have posted a** **Poll.** **Your opinion is very important! :-)))**

Chapter 4

You didn't have to read that

In the next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione were serving the breakfast in The Big Hall. Hermione looked with disappointment at her irresponsible friends and said:

''I can't believe that you already broke the rules of Hogwarts. It is the second day of school and you are making nonsense!''

''Sorry, Hermione. You know that we cannot hold back.'' Ron said eating some ham. "Snape was talking with someone last night..."

''Who?" Hermione asked.

"Donno."

Harry was looking absently on the window of the castle. He cannot accept the idea that he lose his cloak...But who tacked it?

"Harry? Are you here?" Hermione asked. "You are very unfocused. I am sure we will find your cloak, don't worry!"

''Thank you Hermione...you always say the right things.''

After breakfast, Ron and Harry went to the Divination class. It was the most boring hour of all. Professor Trelawney told them about the read in a palm. Of course she told Harry that he will die[Even if Voldemort was dead], but she also told him that his fate will change forever in the future.

"I don't know why are we going to that stupid class." Harry said after Divination."She always tells me that I have to die...I get bored". Ron and Harry arrived in the common room. On the table there was the parchment of Hermione's homework, but Hermione was at Runes class.

''I think that my cupcake won't get upset if I will copy her homework at Potions, isn't it?'' said Ron. But on the parchment there was a letter. Ron tacked the letter and read aloud:

Ron, we must talk. I know the kiss from the chamber of secrets was very special for you, but I must confess you that you are just a very good friend for me and nothing more...so you mustn't be sad as we will be always best friends forever...

Ron put the letter on the table and said:

''Why it should happened to me?" Then, Hermione entered in the room.

''Hi, guys! How are you?''

''Why do you care about how I feel...? I am nothing for you'' Ron said and went to the bedroom of boys.

"He found your letter...I don't think that you had to break up with him trough a letter...maybe face to face...

''Of course, I never wanted to break up with him trough a letter...I wrote the speech as I wanted to exercise when I will break up with him face to face...I am so sorry for him...I am sure he is shattered.'' Hermione said and burst into tears. Harry hugged her and said:

''Hey, he will be okay. I am here for you...don't worry, Hermione.'' Then he wiped her tears and she put her head on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted** **to post yesterday, but I was too sad and I think everyone knows the reason.**

 **So, I posted this chapter in memory of** **Alan Rickman,** **an immortal person for every Potterhead. He will be ALWAYS alive in our souls. He was the most deep and brave character from Harry Potter. We will always remember him as Professor Snape, the Potions Master.**

 **I dedicate this chapter to Alan Rickman.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Chapter 5

Why do you think that I forgave you?

It was midnight. There wasn't any star on the dark sky. It was a bit windy and cloudy...It was that kind of strange night. Two wizards were talking on the huge corridors of the school.

''I told you that he will find out that someone has stolen his cloak.'' Snape said.

'' I have the right to take anything from him...actually, I didn't steal nothing from him'' then, she wants to go, but Severus said:

''Stay there...don't go. I know I didn't deserve your forgiveness, I still continue to feel guilty."

''Why do you think that I forgave you?''

''As I protected him 7 years"

''Because Dumbledore told you to do that!''

''Yes, but I had to choose between having a quiet and guilty life or having dangerous and reconcile one. And I chose the dangerous one as I care about you..."

Snape looked at her and her green eyes were full of tears and she said:

"You had a double-life, isn't it? Of course I forgave you...I think that the time healed our wrangle...certainly without you I would not be here. I found out that your love charm protected me from _Avada Kedavra_ '' said the woman with long ginger hair.

''Thanks, I missed you very much...if I knew that you are alive...I know you couldn't come to see Harry all these 17 as your love charm had falling apart and Voldemort could kill your son."

''I don't know how to tell him that I am alive...He will said that his life have been a lie...I don't want make him to suffer. And he will be very sad because I broke up with his father and he is dead too...

''I think he will be okay...don't worry.'' Snape said.

''Now I must go.'' Lily said and put the invisibility cloak on.


	6. Chapter 6: You, Traitors!

**Thank you because you favorite and followed my story!**

 **From this chapter the big action will begin! ;-)))**

 **I dedicate this chapter to my sister! :-)))**

 **Enjoy it!**

Chapter 6

You...Traitors!

It was Wednesday morning. Hermione was writing a letter to her parents{In common room} when Harry entered .

" 'Moring, Hermione!" Harry said briefly.

"Ron is steel sleeping? I want to explain him all"

"Yes...I think"

In that moment Ron came:

"You...traitors!"Ron shouted to Harry and Hermione.

''Ron, I wanna to talk to you, please! Listen...''

''I don't care about what you want to tell me. ''

"OK, then! You have reasons to be mad at me, but what is your problem with Harry?"

''I am sure you break up with me because you wanted to be in a relationship with my former friend. ''

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They would have waited longer to be in a relationship...

''Listen, Ron... I never said that I want to be Hermione's boyfriend. As she said, she broke up with you because she wants to be just best friends. Let's forget all happened and to be all friends... ''

"Of course this is a good idea for you and Hermione. I am going to Potions class...I never thought that I will say this but I prefer brewing potions instead talking with you two. " Then he go...

"Err...You know this is Ron's temperament...he will be ok after some days. I know him very well..."

Harry and Hermione went to the Potions hour. Ron sat near Neville and Dean. Hermione and Harry sat near their desk. It was the worst Potions class ever:

Ron threw a paper in Harry's head, then he threw some berries...

"OUCH!" Harry said. Ron threw a spoon in Harry. Harry was very angry and wrote on a small paper:

Leave me alone! Are you 4 years old?...I didn't do you something and you are so annoying

Then, Harry threw the paper near Ron. Unfortunately, Snape picked up the note, read and said:

"Detention for Potter and Weasley!"

"WHAT!? But Ron was throwing things in me...I just wanted to stop him!"

"That's why I gave you detention. This Sunday you will come here from 4 o'clock to 8 o'clock"

A Potion fell from a shelf as if someone pushed it.

"But I have a training at Quidditch... "

"You should have think about it before throwing papers in Weasley... " Another potion fell off the shelf. Hermione looked focused near the shelf. Snape straightens his wand to the broken glasses of potions and said "Reparo"

Then they had charms, but Ron didn't come to the class...the same situation at Divination. In the break, before "Defence against dark arts" Harry asked Neville:

"Do you know where is Ron? He didn't come at last 2 classes".

''I didn't see him, Dean searched for him everyweher but he didn't find Ron.'' Then, Neville went to the Big Hall.

"Harry, at defence against dark arts we should learn the Patronus Charm, but you teached me it in D.A. Let's go and search for Ron. Maybe he is hurt..."Hermione said.

"Of course! He is more important than this class. Let's go"

They went in the garden and looked for him. A note flies near Harry. He called Hermione and they read:

 _If you want to recover your best friend, come this night in The Forbidden Forest. Harry, don't tell anyone about this note. I am not someone evil, but I think you'll be surprised to see me._

 _P.S. Use your Invisibility Cloak._

 **If you like it, write a review. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7: What a surprise!

**Hi, everybody! This is a new chapter! I believe you'll enjoy it!:-)))**

 **If you like what you read, please write a review for my story!**

Chapter 7

What a surprise!

"So it is someone who knows you...I mean he or she knows that you have an Invisibility Cloak." Hermione said.

"I really would like to have the cloak...I must go to save Ron. " Harry and Hermione entered in the Common Room.

"Tell McGonagall about the note. "

"No. I will go alone. I don't think it is someone bad...I just fell it."

"NO! I will go with you. You can't persuade me to stay here. "

"It's too dangerous."

"I will come. You don't have to choose. " Hermione said briefly . Let's go to the classes, then, before someone observe that we missed last hour. Harry went up stairs and put the note in the chest, then he went to the classes. Harry didn't see that the note flew out of chest.

Lily wore the invisibility cloak when she entered in Harry's bedroom. What strange! It was 9 o'clock and Harry wasn't there. She saw a note on the floor and read it. Then, she let it fell on the floor. She recognized the type of written. This is impossible. Why he? Why did he stole Ron? She went to Snape.

" He stole Ron. Harry is going to save him. If I am right I mustn't be anxious...I am sure I am right...but why did he stole Ron? " said Lily very very fast.

"What?! I didn't understand anything...Who stole Mrs. Weasley? "

"You don't want to know...but I recognized the kind of written of this note...James stole Ron. "

"But this is impossible. He is dead. "

Lily looked curiously at Snape and said:

"Anyway you must go and save Harry, Ron and Hermione. And I will come with you."

''Firstly, Miss Granger will save them, secondly I don't want to see James's face'' Severus said.

"Correct, but please! If there isn't James I think it is someone bad and you must save Harry. Please!"

"Ok...I will go. But you won't come. It is too dangerous."

"He is my son. Of course I will come and I will wear the cloak."

Harry and Hermione were walking in the forest. They had the wands prepared. It was too silence...when:

"Harry and Hermione will find me and then..." It was Ron's voice.

"Did you hear? This is Ron! RON! We are here!"

"Shout up, please. We don't want to be seen." But...

"Great, you arrived. I was waiting for you." a cold voice said.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Harry said. "Lumos" the two teenagers whispered. It was dark. A man showed in front of them.

"Father..."murmured Harry."Why are you here?"

"Harry, I missed you, what matters the reason that I am here? Who is your friend? I told you to come alone. "

"I am Hermione Granger, Mr. Potter."

"She didn't want to stay in the castle." Harry said and hugged his father. "I can't believe it's really you!"

"Me too." Snape said.


	8. Chapter 8: The storm

**Happy Birthday, Lily Evans! Today is Lily's birthday. She was a brave and loving mum. This chapter is a present for her!**

 **Enjoy it!**

Chapter 8

The Storm

"Wow! It's Snivellus! " James said surprised. "Anyway I don't want to make jokes but I can't remember your name" Then, James grinned.

"What a big surprise! James is arrogant..." Snape said.

"Where is Ron? Why did you steal him?" Harry asked.

"I stole him because I needed a good reason to make you come here. He is there... "

Ron was hanging in a tree...he cannot talk as he was sleeping. James waved his wand and Ron fell from the tree on the earth and woke up. Hermione ran to him worried.

"Ron! Are you OK?"

"Ouch...I think...yes. Hermione, If I won't survive tell Harry that I am very sorry that I make you...both of you "traitors "" Ron murmured.

"You will be OK...Don't worry. We are forgiving you"

"What a dramatic moment... " Snape said "He fell just from 5 meters..."

"Maybe. But he could be better if Mr. Potter didn't throw him from the tree" Hermione said sad.

"I didn't want to hurt him..." James said impassively. "What are you doing here, Snivellus? Are you spying us? You are still a Death Eater, isn't it?"

"He isn't a Death Eater... Without him I'd be dead now." Harry answered before Snape could say something.

"Please...don't tell me that you talk with this kind of...IDIOTS" emphasized James.

"At least...I am not a rogue.'' Than he remove his wand.

"If I would be a rogue, why did Lily choose me? Wait a minute...I had 100 reasons. "

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and took him near her and Ron, then she whispered:

"That is not good..."

"Her name mustn't be pronounce by a villain like you" Snape said and looked angrily at James.

"What did you said? STUPEFY!"

"PROTEGO!IMPEDIMENTA!"

"INCENDIO"

Many brightly targets were flying through and through. Harry wanted to stop them and ran between them, but in that moment James attacked:

"STUPEFY!" A red target hit Harry directly. James starred at his son. Harry was lying unconscious on the ground .

Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him. She burst into tears:

"You! You hit him...How could you do that!" In that moment Lily threw out the invisibility cloak and ran too to her son. James bituminous, Snape didn't say nothing, Hermione just smiled trough tears and Ron asked:

"Who is this woman? Do you know her?"

Lily put her hand on Harry's forehead and answered:

"Of course they know me...Harry is my son." Lily said.

Ron dumped and passed out...

"Lily? Why are you alive?" James asked strangely.

"Why I should answer to you? You just hit MY son!" Lily said angrily.

"It's my son too." James added.

"That's why you hit him, isn't it? Don't talk to me."

"But it's not my fault! It happened because of Snivellus."

"Stop name him so! It happened because of your prides!"

"I will return..." James said and Disappeared.

While Harry was passed out, Snape erased Ron's memory[just a part] as he had seen Lily. He wanted to erase Hermione's one but she swore that she won't tell Harry that Lily is alive. Lily believed in her then she put the invisibility cloak on and went. After Ron woke up they carried Harry to the hospital wing. Then, Harry woke up...he had a headache. Finally, he opened his eyes. Hermione's hand kept his one.


	9. Chapter 9: Who are you?

**Thank you because you read my story! Sorry for my grammar mistakes, but English isn't my native language. :-)))**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 9

Who are you?

It started to rain. Harry was in the bed in the hospital. He was thinking about what happened in the last night and Hermione brought Harry and Ron some biscuits. Ron was in a bad near Harry's one.

"These biscuits are great!" Ron said. "But who are you?"

"What a funny joke!" Then Harry and Hermione started to laugh.

"No. I am serious...Who are you? And who is this boy who wears glasses?" Ron asked.

"I am Harry, your best friend. I will give you some clues: Chosen One, the Seeker in the Gryffindor' Quidditch team, I am Harry Potter, the boy who lived...I killed Voldemort...do you remember?"

"No...firstly, I think your parents weren't inspired because they gave you so many strange names, and secondly, I am so sorry for Voldemort...why did you kill him?! You are a criminal!"

"No, he isn't. Ron, Voldemort was a very...bad guy. Harry is a hero. And I am Hermione your friend, just your friend and nothing more, do you remember? "

"So my name is Ron, he is Harry and you are Hermione just my friend? Interesting...and where are we now?"

"At Hogwarts, the magic school of witchcraft and wizardry."

''Wait a moment...are we wizards? Awesome! ''

"What happened to him?" Harry asked.

" I...I don't know...err...maybe he is very exhausted, isn't it? And you are exhausted too and you two must sleep. I am going to...err... write my homework, bye!"

Hermione found out what happened to Ron. Last night, Snape didn't erase just a part of Ron's memory...unfortunately he erased all of Ron's memory. So she went to Snape to tell him what happened.

"So, repair Ron." Hermione said to Snape after she explained him all.

"Are you sure he lost his memory? "

"Of course he didn't know that he is a wizard and he didn't know my name and Harry's one..."

"Bring him here."

Hermione ran to hospital wing but Ron wasn't in his bad. She woke up Harry:

"Where is Ron? I must bring him to Snape."

"What? I don't know I was sleeping before you come and woke me up...Ah... I have enough problems...I don't need Ron's one. I must talk to my father...last night he hit me with that spell and after that I passed out. What happened, then?"

"Your father Disappeared...Ron passed out too and after he woke up we carried you to the hospital...fortunately, Mrs Pomfrey said that you will be ok. I told her that you fell off from your broomstick. "

"I am sure that dad will return to me...now let's find Ron...again!"

"Did you really erase all of Ron's head?" Lily asked.

"Yes...but this is not so grave." Severus answered.

"You are right...this is not grave, is VERY grave" Lily said angrily.

"I was unfocused as you spoiled my plan when you ran in front of James."

"So, it's my fault? Because in the moment when James's spell hit Harry I would have to stay far and eat popcorn, isn't? And now, because of you Hermione must resolve the problem without telling Harry about the reason Ron lost his memories. "

They were talking in an empty classroom.

"But I will repair Ron."

"Of course you..." But she couldn't end her phrase as Snape kissed her.

After that, Lily put on her invisibility cloak and she left without saying something.

Harry and Hermione found Ron on the Quidditch field. He was looking at the players. Then they took him to Snape.

"Who are you?" Ron asked."You are scarring me...you look so evil."

But Snape was in a too good mood, he didn't hear what Ron said.

"Drink this." Snape said giving him a potion.

"I don't want! You want to poison me, I am sure. "

"Ron, just drink it. It's juice"Harry said.

"Really? " Then Ron drank it. After a moment, Ron looked strangely at Harry, Hermione and Snape. Hermione asked Ron:

"Do you know where we are?"

"Of course I know. We are in the Potions classroom. But what are we doing here?"

"Err...last night you lost your memory as you fell from the tree. Hermione told me that it happened. And now I think that you are ok. " Harry said.

"But I can't remember nothing from that night."

"Great." Hermione and Snape said at the same time. Harry looked strangely at them and said:

"We will tell you later what happened. Now let's go. I have Quidditch training. "

 **I will post a new chapter every Sunday.**

 **Don't forget to write a review!:-D**


	10. Chapter 10: A private discussion

**Thank you for reading my story and sorry again**

 **for my grammar mistakes. In This chapter I wrote**

 **a part of Harry's thoughts.:-)))**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **I dedicate this chapter to my sister because she is a great person!**

Chapter 10

A private discussion

It was Sunday morning. Harry was lying on the bed and didn't want to wake up. Also, he was very happy as it was Sunday! A long day for relax...and OH! NO! The detention. It was at 4 o'clock.

 _'_ _I don't want to go to that detention and I am sure Snape doesn't want to see me too...but Ron will come with me and of course he want to tell him all about what happened two evenings ago...BUT WHAT CAN I TELL HIM? I was passed out all the night and yes...this night I will go to The Forbidden Forest to find my father (I believe he will be there) and maybe I will discover another people alive...Why not? I will go without telling Hermione about my plans...I hate to lie her. This is my restless life... '_

Harry got up and went to the Big Hall. Neville, Hermione and Ron were eating. He sat near Ron and said:

" 'Morning, guys! How are you?"

"Fine. Are you coming to Hogsmead today?"Neville asked.

"It's today a trip to Hogsmead? Of course we will come." Ron answered."

"When does it start?" Hermione asked.

"At 4 o'clock."

"Great...I and Ron will have detention at Potions at that time...Sorry, you will go without us, friends." Harry said disappointed.

"I am very sorry for you as you will spend so much time with Snape." Hermione said .

"I don't want to go to detention. I won't come."Harry said.

"Are you mad? Snape will kill you if you won't come."

"Oh, Ron...I am sure Harry is joking, isn't it Harry?" then, Hermione looked at Harry. He was thinking about his plans for today.

' _Of course I will go to detention...Or maybe not...Maybe Snape forgot about the detention. Yes! This is the idea! I will skip the detention and I will go to find the needle in the haystack in the Forbidden Forest. It will be dangerous but, this is the plan and nothing will spoil it! But unfortunately, Ron will go to detention and will remember Snape about it..and Ron cannot come with me in the forest... So now I know what I will do! Ron will go to detention. Who cares if Snape will ask about me? Finding my father is more important than his stupid detention, plus the fact that Snape doesn't want to tell me something about my mother...he is such a vain...He is so angry because I remind him about my father. But I have my mother's eyes...and I don't know if it embarrassed him...Maybe I am too harsh...maybe he has many reasons to hate me...I don't think that my father is 'arrogant' maybe he was mean when he insulted Snape, but... Oh! My life is like a soap opera! '_

"Harry?"

"Of course I am joking. I am not so mad. ' _I am very mad_ '"

Harry, Ron and Hermione did their homework till detention time.

"Let's go, Harry" Ron said.

"I must err go to Quidditch field to announce that we don't have training today. Go to detention. I will come too in two seconds." But Harry ran away from the castle to the Forbidden Forest. He started to shout :

"Dad? Dad? I am Harry! We can talk now...I am alone! "

James came behind Harry and said:

"Harry, how are you?"

"Fine...you scared me. " said Harry and smiled.

"It's early...do you have tasks for school?"

"Err...Sincerely, I have detention at Potions...but I am skipping it as I want to talk with you."

"Who cares about Snivellus? You are like me." Said James proud by himself."And I am so sorry because my spell hit you...I am feeling so bad."

"I am ok. But what happened while I was passed out? I have asked Hermione this question too, but I think she is laying me. "

"Wait a moment...they didn't tell you that..."

"They? I talked just with Hermione. I don't think that Snape would have liked to talk with me...What I don't know?"

"Interesting...Nothing more than you know. Harry, I have big plans. And I need your help for a spell. I want to revive Sirius... "

"WHAT!?But this is impossible..."

"I found a very old spell...and I think that it could work. I must prepare for that spell and I must do something before it. So we can do it tomorrow in this forest. I am sure you want to help me, isn't it? "

"Of course I do. I am missing Sirius very much...What I must do? "

"You must recite an incantation. It's very easy and DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT!" James said.

"Yes, ok. I will come. I want to ask you something. "

"Go ahead, Harry."

"How was my mother?"

"What? Who? Yes...your mother was err...very ginger. "

' _What kind of answer is that? Very ginger? Tought Harry._

"She was very smart and brave and why are you asking me that?"

' _You know, it's very abnormal to ask your father about your dead mother, isn't it?_ '

"I was very curious, you know, I've never met her."

"I see..."

"Now err...I must go back. I believe that Snape didn't observe my absence."

"Harry, if he is mean with you, tell him that I will come to talk with him. And please, give him this note! Don't read it...just give it to Snivellus, OK? " James said and grinned.

"Err...yes. Bye!"Harry was very happy because he could talk with his father. It was seven o'clock. The detention will finish in one hour. Harry was walking on the Hogwarts corridors. He looked on the note. His father said that he mustn't read it, just to give it to Snape...but it was something strange about his dad and maybe if Harry had read that note he will find out what is so strange...so he started to read:

 _"_ _Don't be stupid! Oh, yes you are very stupid. Don't you dare to be mean with Harry. If him happens something bad because he didn't come to your dumb detention, I will come I will steal Lily or maybe I will tell Harry that his mother is alive. I know you really love Lily and I think that you don't want something bad happens to her..._

 _All the best,_

 _James_

Harry became very pale and dizzy...he fell like he couldn't breathe. He saw Hermione and called her, or at least he tried:

"Hermi...Hermion...com' her'..." Harry reclined against the wall.

Hermione heard Harry and came to him:

"Harry, OMG! You look so terrible...What happened to you? Let's go outside, you'll be okay..."

Harry and Hermione went to the garden. They sat on a bench. With the eyes full of tears Harry told her:

"My mother is alive, Hermione...she is alive! Read this note...Everybody is laying me... "

"Harry I think you are shattered...but I must tell you something" and Hermione related to Harry the truth about that night when Harry was hit by his father's spell. She told him how Lily showed in front of James. Also, Hermione told Harry the reason why Ron was losing his memory.

"So you have known, HERMIONE! I was the only one who didn't know that my mother isn't dead! How could you...? I tought that you are my best friend or maybe more than my best friend, but how could you hide me a secret like that?!

"Harry...Snape said that he will erase my memory if I have to tell you about your mother...I didn't want to hurt you. Please, forgive me! "

"Leave me alone..." Harry said harshly.

Hermione ran to the castle to her bedroom. Harry was standing on that bench. His heart was broken and his head full of thoughts...

 **If you like it, please write a review!**


	11. Chapter 11:Who wanna die?

**Thank you for reading my chapters! You are very great!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!**

 **And remember, every review you write to my story makes me smile:-)))**

Chapter 11

Who wanna die?

It was night. A big full moon was shining on the dark sky.

"Do you remember when we've got detention just because we were outside the castle at midnight? "

"Yes" Lily said and laughed. "It happened because of you."

"I just wanted to show you the stars. Anyway, you were one thousand times more beautiful than them and always you'll be. " Snape said and smiled.

Lily and Severus were standing on the meadow in front of Hogwarts near the lake. They wanted to kiss, but someone shouted behind them:

"What a sweet moment! I think that I probably vomit." It was James.

They prepared their wands.

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked.

"I wanted to ask you two questions."

"I don't care about your stupid questions. Go away!"

"I understand...So you are angry because of the note. Harry gave it to you, isn't it?"

"Harry?" Lily asked.

"Note? Harry didn't give me any note. "

"What? I hope he didn't read it...Oh, yes that's why I gave him the note: to read it. I was sure he will be too curious."

"What was written in that note?"

"Oh, Lily! In that note I wrote unimportant things like: the fact that you are alive. Sincerely, this is the only thing that I wanted to reveal to Harry. He has the right to know that his mother is alive. "

"YOU DID WHAT? How could you...hurt my son? Why?"

"Your son? I needed to do that for my secret plans. I won't explain you. And of course I need your help for my plans."

"You wish." Snape said.

"You don't have to choose. I will kill one of you two. Who wanna die?"

"Are you mad?! Lily, put on your Invisibility cloak and go! I will fight with this psychopath."

"No way! I want to revenge for what he did to Harry."

"But I must kill one of you...no you both. I want to kill Snivellus. I will feel better after that. _Avada..._ "

 _"_ _Expelliarmus_!" Lily said fast and James's wand flew in her hand.

"You were talking too much..." Lily said and broke James's wand.

"Well done!" murmured Snape to Lily. "Go away, James!"

"Maybe you hate me but Harry will never hate his father... I will kill another person." James said and Disappeared.

"You were great, Evans..."

"Thank you. I don't know what to do now..."

"Tomorrow you must talk to Harry."

"I am too nervous. I mean, after 17 years I will finally meet my son. I am wondering if he wants to see me. "

"I am sure he wants to meet you. He asked me about you two weeks ago, but I was mean with him...I didn't want to tell him anything about you. Maybe I was too shocked that you are alive. "

" If you say so...Tomorrow tell Harry to come to your classroom after he finished the classes." Lily said and looked in his eyes.

"Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me, your Patronus is steel a doe?"

"Always."


	12. Chapter 12: I missed you so much

**Thank you for following me! You are the greatest people on earth!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!**

 **After you read this chapter, write a short review please!:-)))**

Chapter 12

I missed you so much...

Harry couldn't sleep all the night as he was thinking about his mother.

 _'_ _I must ask Snape where is she...he knows that she is alive and in that note my father wrote that he even loves her...Yuk...'_

Harry told Ron about the reason he was sad, but Ron became angry when he found out that Snape erased his memory.

"Where is Hermione now?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see her."

"I wanted to ask you the same thing." It was Katie Bell."She wasn't in the bedroom last night."

"What?! I was too harsh with her yesterday...but where is she?"

"We can search for her after classes, we have Potions now. Anyway, she is Hermione Granger she won't skip a class for nothing in the world, duh." Ron said.

"Maybe you're right. Let's go to Potions class."

Harry was very angry with Snape because he didn't tell him that Lily was alive. They arrived in the classroom. Snape entered and Harry glared at him and didn't write anything on the parchment during the class.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Why you don't write what I wrote on the blackboard?"

"Because I don't care." The students started to whispered:

"He is mad..."

"Snape will kill him..."

But Snape was very calm and said:

"You have the right to be depressed, but not at my class, Potter."

"MY LIFE IS A LIE AND YOU CAN'T FORBIDE ME BEEING DEPRESSED OR ANGRY!" Harry yelled at Snape.

Snape looked at the clock and said:

"You're free. Potter stay there."

"Good luck!"Ron whispered to Harry and went out of the classroom together with the other students. Harry looked at Snape and shouted:

"I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU HIDE ME A *** SECRET LIKE THAT! Why?"

"Keep calm."

"NO! I DON'T WANNA BE CALM!"

"You don't understand..."Snape said.

"Shut Up, *** you!" shouted Harry and hit with his wand a shelf of potions. The potions broke on the floor.

Harry stared at Snape for some seconds, then said:

" I am so sorry...I didn't want to do this. This is not your fault. This is not Hermione's fault. I am sure that you think that I'm mad. "

"No, I don't think so."

"When can I meet her?"

"After classes."

"Why is she alive?"

"Listen, she is alive because I put on her a charm th... "

"Let me guess, the same charm that she had put on me, isn't it?"

"Yes..."

"But it means that you love her...but she loves my dad, isn't it?"

"Harry, before Voldemort attack your parents they broke up. "

"WHAT?! Why?"

"Just your mother can explain you the reasons. I think you have classes today... "

"Wait, if she is alive why she didn't come to talk to me all this time?"

"Because if she has seen you before you were 17, your protected charm has fallen apart."

"Thank you because you answered me to these questions after I made this disaster. "

Harry felt well after he talked to Snape and he cannot wait to finally meet his mother. After the next 5 classes, Harry went to Snape's classroom. He stopped in front of the door and breathed deeply. He was very nervous. He opened the door and entered in the classroom. Harry saw a beautiful tall woman with long ginger hair and blue eyes. The same eyes like Harry's ones.

His heart was beating loudly when he said:

"Mom..." And burst into tears.

"Harry..." She burst into tears too and hugged him.

After a few moments Lily said:

"I missed you so much..."

"Me too..."

"Sorry because you didn't have a mother who take care of you. I am very sorry."

"It's okay. I am glad because I finally meet you. I love you, mom!"

" Love you too, Harry!"

 **Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13: An unexpected secret

**Hi! Thank you for favorite and following me!**

 **First, I wanna to explain something to some "guests" who wrote reviews to my fanfic.**

 **1.I understand, that it seems hard to forgive your parents because they left you, but anyway, the Harry Potter books are about love, not hate. Harry is a very good and lovely person, and he always wanted to meet his parents. He can't be mean with them because, the most powerful desire of his heart is to have his parents near him.**

 **2\. Of course Harry will call his mother** ** _mum._** **Because Lily is his mother and even you never have meet your mother, it's normally to call her** ** _mum_** **.**

 **Ok, These are the answeres for the reviews.**

 **This chapter shows what happened two nights ago, before Harry meets his mother.**

Chapter 13

An unexpected secret

Two nights ago, Severus and Lily were talking.

"How are you?"Severus asked Lily.

"Fine, but I can't wait to meet my son..."

"Not yet..."

"I know. Sev, I wanna to tell you something..."Lily said.

"Go ahead."

"No...this isn't so easy."

"What happened?"

"It's something very very important and it can't wait anymore..."

"You know that you can tell me anything."

"Yes, of course I know...but I am sure you will hate me after I tell you that."

"Ok...you are starting to scary me, Lil."

"It's something that you have the right to know..."

"I will never hate you...I am sure by that."

"Even if this secret could change your life forever?"

"Of course, my life is great while you're with me. It's a bad or a good secret?"

"I think it's a good thing...but I don't know how you'll react..."

"Just, say it fast. I will survive." Severus said and smiled.

"Ok. I am ready."

"Start, then."

"Harry is your son." Lily said very fast. "It was easy...Sev? Are you OK? "

Severus was very pale and didn't hear what was Lily telling him.. He can't believe that...he must face that...he faced many other things, but for a moment he remembered every moment when he was mean with Harry, then, regretted that moments and started to hate himself.

"Sev?" Lily asked worried.

"Err...Lily, I can't believe that...it's impossible..."

"No. It's possible. And I will explain you all if you are feeling better."

"I am shocked, but I am OK. Explain."

"Ok. So, do you remember that one month ago before my wedding I had visited you?" Severus approved and he realised all, but Lily continued. "You know...we had "a little adventure"" Lily said and smiled. "After wedding, I and James found out that we'll have a baby, the doctor from the hospital knew that James wasn't the father, but I beg him to don't tell James that...and James always thought that Harry is his son. This is the story. I am sure that you hate me for that...so sorry."

"No, I can't hate you, I love you." Severus said while he was looking in Lily's green eyes. "I hate myself."

"What? Why? You've been a great father, you protected Harry all this time."

"I know but I have always been mean and harsh with him. He hates me...and when he'll find out that I am his father he'll hate me much more."

"First, he'll find out that I'm alive, then, after a while, he'll find out that you're his father."

"Yes, it's a good plan because I must get used with this idea first. Dumbledore didn't know that, isn't it?"

"No, he didn't. I was the only person who knew that." Lily observed that Severus was worried. "Hey, don't worry! You'll be a good father...but now, I am afraid that we both are terrible parents." Lily said and started to laugh.

"You are so optimistic, Lil." Severus said and hugged her.

 **Sorry, I won't post chapter 14 too soon. I will go on holiday with my family for three weeks, so I will post the next chapter after a while. Can't wait to read your opinion!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Dark Hermione

**Hi there! Here I am! I got back from my holiday and now I can post chapter 14;-)))**

 **It's about what happened to Lily and Harry after they finally met.**

 **Thank you for following and favorite me!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 14

The Dark Hermione

Harry and Lily were still crying when Snape entered in the classroom.

"You, criers!" Snape said ironically.

Lily wiped Harry's tears and smiled.

"Nobody is crying here...Let's go for a walk, Harry. We can talk more. Bye, Sev!"

They were walking on the meadow.

"Why did you break up with dad?"

"Severus told you about that, isn't it?"Lily asked and Harry approved. "We have started to argue...frequently."Harry didn't insist anymore.

"Hermione is your girlfriend?"

"Not anymore, I think. I argued with her yesterday because she has known that you are alive and she didn't tell me that. It wasn't her fault. Also, my best friend, Ron likes Hermione and..."

"You don't want make him suffer."

"Yes. Ron and Hermione are my best friends. I met them in my first year at Hogwarts. We had many adventures together."

"It's very noble to care so much about your friends."

"Without them I wouldn't be here."

"How did you find out that you are a wizard? Did Petunia tell you? I forgot to tell you that I was the one who took your Cloak. "

Harry smiled.

"No...when I was 11 I received my Hogwarts letter. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia didn't let me read it. But Hagrid came and explained me all. He told me that I am a wizard. Then, I find out why they were hating me: because I have been a wizard. "

"I am sorry if you had an awful childhood. Where are Petunia and Vernon now? "

"The Order transported them last year to a safe place."

"Good. I want you to know that I am very proud of you. You won the Triwizard Tournament and faught with the Death Eaters and kill Voldemort. You've been so brave, sweetheart. "

"Thank you..."

"Hey, Harry! Katie Bell broke her left foot and her right hand. She won't play in the Quidditch game next month!" Shouted Ron and ran in front of Harry.

" You must be Ron Weasley. I am Lily Evens, Harry's mother. "

"... Yes. Really ? " I am Harry's best friend. "

"I know, Harry told me about you."

"What? Now, I need a new player...I will organise some elections this weekend." Harry said.

"Are you the Quidditch team captain?"

"Yes."

"That's fantastic!"said Lily and hugged Harry.

"Ron, have you seen Hermione?"

"Unfortunately not. I am wondering where she disappeared... "

"Hermione disappeared?"

"Yes. And someone stole her, I am sure"Harry added.

"Ok. I am going to search more for her."Ron said.

"Good idea. I will help you later."Harry told him.

Then, Ron went into the castle to find Hermione. It was 9 o'clock pm.

"Are you worried about Hermione?"

"Yes...I hope she is OK."

"You can go to search for her, if you want."

"He isn't going anywhere. You forgot to help me, isn't it? " James said.(Author's Note:Reread the chapter when Harry read James's note )

"Ooops! I forgot it."

"It was more important to stay with your mother, isn't it?"

"I...I...I didn't realize what time is it."

"Don't be mean with Harry. He isn't your servant. And he won't help you at your devilish plans."

"Lily, this isn't your business." James rose his wand "This is my new wand, after you broke my last one." Harry looked confused at his parents. James said:

"Anyway, I wanted to present you some friends of main." Three people walked in front of Lily and Harry:

"The Malfoys?!" said Harry.

"Do you know them?" asked Lily.

"Draco was my classmate."

"Bella, come here."James said and Bellatrix Lestrange approached them.

"You tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom! And you were dead."

"Yes, Lily. But, James revived me."

"You said that you want to revive Sirius..." Harry said.

"Yes. I revived Sirius. But he didn't want to help me with my plans."

"What? How could you do it without me?"

"Lucius helped me. And Harry, I have a surprise for you. Hermione, come here!"

Hermione was wearing a short black dress with long black boots. She had on her lips a black lipstick.

"I have casted Imperio curse on her." Said Bellatrix and grinned.

"She is now a Death Eater."


	15. Chapter 15:

**Thank you for reading my story;-)))**

 **And I like very much the last review that I received,the one from"Severus Snape", it's very funny:-D**

 **So, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to write a review for it!**

Chapter 15

Our love is something worth fighting for!

"No! This is impossible! Hermione?"

"Who is this boy, miss Lestrange?" Hermione asked.

"An unimportant person."Bella said and James looked angrily at her. "I mean, this is James's son, Harry."

"Harry, look at this people! Pure-bloods...Spend your time with them. Join us! My plan is to be the next Voldemort, but I will be a better Dark Lord."James said proud by himself.

"WHAT!? Great, I found my dad and he is the next Voldemort. Give me back Hermione! She isn't a Death Eater...she doesn't have..."

"The Dark Mark? Of course she has."

"Harry, it's OK. Don't worry..."Lily tried to calm him.

"How could you do this?! I hate you! You can't be my father! I am not an evil person..."

"I captivated Hermione because I know that you love her. And if you love her you'll want to be with her even if you must be a Death Eater. The truth is that I have always been a Death Eater. That's why Voldemort didn't kill me when you were 1 year old. He tried to kill you and your mother...Fortunately, you survived, unfortunately because of Snivellus your mother survived too...and if she wouldn't be here, you would have been a Death Eater."

"I will never be a Death Eater! I fought 7 years against Death Eaters and now you wanna join them?!"

"Potter is too frightened to join us!." Draco said.

"Don't you dare to insult my son." Lily said.

"Ok. I will insult his Mudblood girlfriend."

"DON'T YOU DARE TO INSULT HERMIONE, YOU JUNK!" Harry said and punched him in the face.

"Control your brute, Evans!" Narcissa yelled trying to wipe the blood of Draco's face.

"How did you call my son?! Take this!"

Now Lucius was wiping blood of his wife's face.

"Too much violence! Enough!" James shouted.

"A fight! Great! Sectumsempra!" Bella yelled.

Lily ran in front of Harry and the spell hit her on the arm.

"Ouch!" Lily murmured.

"Mum? Are you OK?"

"I am alright. Don't worry!" Lily said, but some blood was flowing from her hand."

"Do you know something? I like seeing Mudbloods suffering!" James said.

"Stupefy!"

A powerful spell hit James and he fell on the ground.

"Severus?" asked Cissy.

"Our beloved cousin is alive!" Bella shouted and hugged him, but Snape rejected her and said:

"I am not a Death Eater anymore."

"Why?" Lucius asked.

"This isn't your business, Malfoy. Lily, are you Ok?"

"Now I am better."

"Yuk! You are her boyfriend..." Bella said. "How could you love a Mudblood like her?"

While the adults where arguing on this subject Harry went near Hermione. She was behind a tree.

"Hermione?"

"I've never met you. Go away!"

"I am Harry, your best friend. I was such a stupid because I yelled at you last evening. I've never told you, but I love you. "

"...Leave me alone, you freak! The only people I like are the Death Eaters." Hermione said harshly, and then Harry take her left hand and saw the Dark Mark. It was impossible...The girl he loves the most being a Death Eater. But Harry knew that she was under Imperius curse and deep in her heart she is Hermione Granger: The most brave, clever and beautiful girl in the Universe.

He looked deeply in her hazel eyes and said:

"I will fight for you and for our love, I swear!"


	16. Chapter 16:The Black Dog

**Hi, guys! Thank you for reading my fanfic:-)))**

 **I like the reviews that are from** **character's perspective...they are so funny!**

 **So, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 15

The Black Dog

James woke up dizzy. He saw many brightly targets who were flying from the evil side to the good side. But he saw Harry near Hermione:

"Lucius! My son is corrupting Hermione! Do something!"

"I can't, sir! Bella controls the girl. Bella, the boy is corrupting the Mudblood!"

"What?"Bella asked and then she saw Harry talking with Hermione."I order you to come here!" Hermione ran near Bellatrix.

"Harry. I see that you didn't decide if you want to be a Death Eater or not. We have to go now. It's enough for this beautiful evening...but we will return! "

Harry wanted to take Hermione's hand and to keep her with him, but she disappeared in a big fog with the others Death Eaters.

"She's gone..."Harry murmured.

"No, sweetheart. She will return to you."

"Let's go inside." Snape said.

"No, I won't. I will wait Hermione here."

"No...It's too cold. You'll catch a cold."

"Please...I feel that I must do this."

"...But"

"Lily, let him stay here if he really wants." Sev added.

"Oh...Ok..."

Harry was a bit shocked that Snape didn't contradict him.

"Good night, sweetheart." Lily whispered.

"Bye mum" Harry said.

Harry was staying reclined an oak. He was sure that Hermione won't return to him that night, but he thought that he will feel better if he has to stay alone. He heard a strange sound from a bush and suddenly a big black dog jumped from the bush near Harry. First he was frightened when he saw the dog, but then he recognized it. It was Sirius, his animag godfather.

Sirius transformed in his human form and said:

"Harry..."

"Sirius!"Harry said and hugged him. "I can't believe that's really you!"

"You grew up! I missed you...How are you?"

"I'm not so well..."

"Why?"

Harry told Sirius all have happened.

"It's awful...Hermione a Death Eater. James a new Voldemort. Snivellus alive."

"I don't have any problem with Snape."

"No?"

"No, he is a good person."

"Seeing the good in every person, you are like Lily. I must see her...I missed her too. Where is she?"

"She was with Snape."

Sirius looked strangely to Harry...Harry understood what meant that look.

"I know...they are spending much time together."

"Yes...Oh, come on!"

"I am staying here."

"Finish this strike! Hermione won't return to you this night...maybe tomorrow. Let's go."

Harry followed Sirius to the Potions classroom.

"I can't believe that I let him stay there." Lily said to Severus."Why did you think that it was a good idea?"

"Because I know how is he feeling... "

"But you are feeling better now, isn't it?"

"I am better 'cause you are here..."

The door opened loudly. Sirius and Harry entered in the classroom:

"Lily!"Sirius said and she hugged him.

"Sirius! How are you?"

"I'm fine. I found my favourite godson outside!"

"So just Sirius could make you return." Lily said and smiled.

"Hi, Severus!"

"Black..."

"So...what's the plan?" Sirius asked.

"The plan?"Harry asked.

"We don't have a plan yet..."Snape said.

"Do you have one?"Lily asked.

"Of course I have one. I am always prepared. Look, we can't waste the time anymore. This night we'll go to Malfoy Manor to..."

"Are you mad?"Snape asked."This is a crazy plan..."

"Let me finish the idea...So we'll go to Malfoy Manor to steal Hermione from the Death Eaters."

"No way...it's too dangerous."Lily said.

"For whom?" Harry asked "For me, isn't it? I am not a child anymore. "

"Harry isn't a porcelain doll. He killed Voldemort, remember?"Sirius said.

"We aren't prepared yet. We can talk about it in the future...I mean tomorrow."

"Ok, but you are fearful!" Sirius said with a childish voice.

"Black, will you ever understand that we don't want to risk our lives?"

"But what is the life without a little risk?"


	17. Chapter 17: Let's rescue Hermione!

**Hi, everyone! Sorry because I didn't was active in the last time. I spent most of my time doing lots of homework.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to write a review:-)))**

 **P.S. The last chapter has the number 15. (Chapter 15, The Black dog) But I will change the number in 16.**

Chapter 17

Let's rescue Hermione!

Lily told Harry to go to his bedroom and Sirius fallowed him.

"Sirius, we must go to Malfoy Manor! This night! Right Now!"

"Your mother wouldn't be pleased by that..."

"Sirius, I am worried about Hermione. The Death Eaters are evil and she-" "Ok! Let's do it..."

Ron saw them and came.

"What are you doing? Hi, Sirius...OMG!? Sirius?"

"Hi, Ron. How are you? "

"Fine...err...you are alive...this is fantastic" Ron said because got use with the idea of revived people.". What are you doing here?"

"We are going to go to Malfoy Manor to recover Hermione" Harry said.

"Great. I will come with you."

"No..." Sirius said. "You must do an important thing, isn't it Harry? Tell him."

"What...yes. You must stay here and...err... don't let someone know where we are..." Harry and Sirius didn't want more people in their plan...it was hard anyway to get into Malfoy Manor.

"But...I want to rescue Hermione! I want to help you..."

"Ron, it's more important to stay here and create a diversion for us."

"Ok Ok..."

"Thank you, Ron "

Sirius and Harry Disappeared to Malfoy Manor(Author's Note: This year it's possible to Disappear and Appear at Hogwarts.). In the big garden in front of the manor were many white peacocks, two fountains and a huge gate...a huge locked gate.

"How do we enter?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Look...Alohomora!" But the gate didn't open.

Someone was coming with two white tigers.

"It's Lucius." Sirius said.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Lucius said.

Harry and Sirius hid after a rose bush. Lucius released the tigers and they started to search for the visitors.

"Bloody hell..." Sirius murmured.

"What should we do now?" Harry asked. But before Sirius could give him an answer one of the tigers bit Harry's arm.

"Ouch!"

"Harry, are you ok?...Lily will kill me for that... "

"Black and Potter.,..why are you visiting us?"

A lot of blood was flowing from Harry's right hand.

"We wanted to visit your manor. Beside, James invited us, isn't it Harry?"

Harry approved. "I don't think that James will be happy when he will find out that one of your tigers bit his son." Sirius said.

"Err...You can enter...Cissy will take care of your hand, Potter. Sir James isn't at home in this moment but I am sure he'll return fastly."

Lucius, Harry and Sirius entered in a huge living room. Bella and Cissy were sitting on a big sofa, They were chatting.

"Black? Potter? Why are they here, Lucy?" Bellatrix asked.

"They said that Sir James...invited them...Stop calling me 'Lucy' ! Anyway, Fluffy bit James's son..."

"OMG! You look terrible!" Cissy said. "Bella, tell Hermione to bring some bandages." Harry was forgetting about the pain when he heard Hermione's name.

At Hogwarts, while Harry and Sirius were gone to Malfoy Manor:

Ron was awake and he was staying in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, ready to invent a good diversion for Harry when Neville came to him.

"Hi Ron...It's very late, why don't you sleep?"

"Err...I can't sleep."

"Why are you staying on the corridors?"

"Err...'cause I wanna to go to bathroom. But what are you doing here?"

"I was in the garden with Professor Sprout. She wanted to show me some flowers who are dancing just on night. They are cool..."

"Ok, than. I am going to bathroom. Bye!" Ron said and ran on the corridors. While he was running he met Lily.

"Ron...It's so late. Why are you running ?"

"I saw...err...err...a dragon...err...in my bedroom. And I am very scared." Ron said.

"A dragon? Are you sure? Come with me to Professor Snape. We can have a tea together while you will tell us more about that dragon."

Lily and Ron arrived in the classroom and Severus said:

"Mr. Weasley, why don't you sleep?"

"Err...because I saw a dragon in...err my bedroom."

"Serious?" Snape asked.

"Yes..."

"And where is Harry?"

"Harry is braver than me. He...err...is fighting with the dragon."

"And the other students?"

"They...are helping him."

"What a strange story..." Lily said looking meaningfully at Severus, than she put some tea in Ron's cup. After 3 minutes Lily asked again:

"Where is Harry?"

"Harry is with Sirius at the Malfoy Manor. They wanna recover Hermione."

"..."

In two minutes Hermione brought them the bandages and said:

"Anything else, miss? Ohh...I forgot to tell you that Sir James told me to tell you that you are his black rose..."

"That's disgusting..." Sirius said.

"Dad is in love with you? " Harry said while Narcissa was healing his hand, but Harry rise up from the sofa and said: "This is impossible...My dad cannot love a bloody viper like you."

"Shut up, little kid! If you continue to insult me anymore I will..."

"You will do what?" Harry asked angrily.

"Look! Crucio!" Bella shouted and the spell hit Hermione. She fell on the floor and started screaming.

"STOP IT, STOP IT NOW!" Sirius yelled at Bellatrix while Harry went near Hermione and put his arms around her. Bella stopped the spell.

"It will be OK dear, don't worry."Harry told to Hermione and put in her hand a rose(he picked it from the bush of roses from the garden.) Nobody observed the act. Sirius said:

"Harry, we must go now!"

"Unfortunately for you, you can't disappear inside the Manor." Bellatrix said and grinned. "Get them to the dungeon." She said to two bodyguards who were staying near the door.

"You wish! Stupefy!''

"Expelliarmus " yelled Lucius and Sirius's wand flew in Lucius's hand. One of the bodyguards caught Sirius's hand and Sirius tried to fight with him, but without magic it was useless.

"Let him go!" Harry said. "Catch me and let him go."

"Yes, then he can go to your mudblood mother and tell her that you are here." Cissy said.

"Fortunately, his mother knows already that he is here." Lily said. She and Severus have just entered in the living room.


	18. Chapter 18: A different Patronus

**Hi, Potterheads! How are you? This is a new chapter...maybe one of my favorite chapters.:-)))**

 **I hope that you will enjoy it!**

 **P.S. If you have account on FanFiction, please don't post the reviews as Guests. Even if they are negative, I appreciate that you are honest with me.;-)**

 **And sorry for my grammar mistakes...you know that my native language is not English.**

Chapter 18

A different Patronus

"How could you enter?" Bella asked angrily.

"The gate was opened." Severus said.

"Lucy?!"

"I think that I forgot to lock the door...and stop calling me 'Lucy'!"

"Anyway" Lily said "Let us return to Hogwarts...without a fight."

"Are you scared, Evans?" Lucius asked.

"Shut your ^%&* mouth, Lucius" Severus said.

"They're right...we don't want to fight with them now."Cissy approved.

"Yes...Sir James don..."

"Sir 'what'?" Severus asked.

"This is his evil name..."Bella said. "And he loves me very much, Severus, he told me that I am his black rose..."

"You'll be a perfect match, then. Two psychopaths."

"Don't insult my father!" Harry said.

Severus rolled his eyes and said:

"So, we will go now. If you don't let us go we will call here all the students and the teachers from Hogwarts and will fight."

"We aren't very much yet...Ok, go away and never return."

"Let's go. Harry, Sirius...come here."

"I won't go without Hermione. They are torturing her."

"Sorry, Harry, but we can't fight now. But I promise you that we will rescue Hermione soon." Lily whispered to Harry.

Then they arrived in the garden and teleported to Hogwarts.

"How did you find out where we are?" Sirius asked.

"Ron tried to create a diversion for you, but he drank tea with Veritaserum and told us all. I am very disappointed of you, Sirius. "Lily said.

"Yes...It's my fault. I am very sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I told Sirius to go to Malfoy Manor."

"And now because of him you're hurt." Severus said.

"How long have you cared about Harry, Snivellus?"

"I've always cared about him, Black. And I care about him more than you as I didn't bring him to Death Eaters."

"It's very cute that you both care about me, but it's just my own fault. I am 18. I am not a child anymore. I was very fool because I wanted to go to Malfoy's-"

"You weren't fool, sweetheart. You listened to your heart as you wanted to rescue Hermione. You love her."

"And I didn't save her..."Harry said very sad and go far from them near a tree. Severus came near him and said:

"Conjure a Patronus."

"There isn't any dementor here...and I am not very happy...I am really depressed because I left Hermione there."

"Just conjure it."

"Fine...Expecto Patronum!" Harry said, but instead of a silver stag, a silver otter appeared from Harry's wand.

"This is Hermione's Patronus, isn't it?"Severus said.

"Yes..."Harry said. "But why?"

" 'Cause you love her very much and you are depressed because she is

Suffering"

"That's the same situation like your one."

"Yes..."

"I don't think that I have any problem with that as my father is such a...You were right, Severus, you always told me that my father was a bad person and I didn't believe you."

"No...it was normally for you to think that James is a good person. But, I shouldn't compare you with him. You are like Lily."

"Thank's . I needed to talk with someone. Do you think that will start a war, again?"

"It's very possible. But I think that we are all prepared for dark times."

The sun started to rise.

"Hey, Depression Club!" Sirius shouted to Harry and Severus. "It's Monday! It means that school starts in 3 hours"

"Oh, God..." Harry said.


	19. Chapter 19: The big descovery

**Hi, Potterheads!**

 **I dedicate this chapter to** **HEART OF THE FLAMING SEA** **because she really wanted me to post this chapter.**

 **Sorry that I didn't update soon, but I had lots of homework for school, but I am finally in the Summer Holiday:-)**

 **So, enjoy this chapter and review it!**

 **P.S. I've posted a Poll about Ron.**

Chapter 19

The big discovery

It was the day of the Quidditch game. Griffindors against Slytherins. Harry was talking to Ron at the breakfast:

"My father being the next Voldemort...I don't want to get used with this idea."

"But there are some advantages. You'll be Voldemort Junior. The Dark Prince. You'll be so famous."

"Ron, I am already famous...if you didn't realised I am the Chosen One and I even killed Voldemort. It's enough fame for one person. And I don't want to be Voldemort Junior..." Harry said disgusted.

"...Anyway. Today you play in the Quidditch match."

"Yes, this is the best part of the day."

"No, I don't think you'll play."

Severus came near Harry and Ron.

"Sorry, what?" Harry asked Severus.

"A tiger bit you, last night. I don't think that you can play today."

"Yes, but this isn't so ...it's a simple wound."

"And if a ball hit you?You'll hurt much more."

Harry was starting to be angry and said:

"I understand what are you doing. Listen, I know your House isn't prepared for this match... but you can't persuade me to stay here. And the Griffindors will win!"

"Don't be so childish!"

"I don't know what's your plan, but you are...Do you know something? I don't know what's your problem...Ron, let's go. I must prepare for Quidditch."

Snape entered in the Potions classroom. It was empty, just Lily was there. She was very sad.

"What happened, Lily?" Severus said.

"First, what happened to you?"

"Harry is going to play in the Quidditch game..and he is hurt and it's dangerous for him. Quidditch is a dangerous game anyway."

"So you told him that he shouldn't play."

"Yes, and he was very angry."

"You know, Quidditch is his favourite sport and he wasn't anyway in the right mood. I know, he may hurt much more, but the Quidditch will make him happy.''

"I think you're right. What happened to you?"

"'I was wearing the Invisibility Cloak and I saw MacGonagall. She was talking with Sprout. She was telling her that a girl, Cho Chang, was found yesterday dead in the garden."

"What?"

"Unfortunately, yes. They think that someone casted Avada Kedavra on her. It's very sad."

"Yes...Harry will be shattered because of that."

"Why? I mean, he may be sad because I think they were classmates...but I don't think that it will affect him so much." Lily said.

"Cho was Harry's first crush."

"Really?!"

"He had his first kiss with her. I don't think that he loves her anymore, but..."

"Yes, I understand what do you mean. When do you think that we should tell him that you're his father?".

Harry was near the door of the classroom. He was listening to them...When he heard the last phrase he moved far from the door and ran on the corridor. He met Ron:

"Harry, the match will start in 20 minutes. You must prepare yourself. What's with your face? I understand, you're restless. Don't worry! You're the best player..."

Harry said unfocused:

"Sorry, Ron, but I won't play."

"What?! Are you mad? We'll play against the Slytherins. You are our last chance to win."

"Ron, I found out something that shocked me..."

"Nothing can be so shocking..."

"Snape is my father..."

"WHAT?! Bloody Hell, Harry! That's impossible..."

"I heard my mother. She was asking him when they should tell me about that. Sorry, I am going in the garden, I need to be alone for a while."

"But you should talk to you mum."

"I don't want to talk with anybody. Good Luck at the game!" Harry said and left. His world has turned upside down. It was the worst thing that could happen to him. Snape...his father. Why his life is such a lie. He had to talk to someone, and Sirius was the best for that.


	20. Chapter 20: You did it again

**Hi, Potterheads!**

 **How are you? Do you enjoy the Summer Holiday? Where will you go this summer? At the seaside, at the mountains or at the countryside?**

 **Anyway, this is a new chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

Chapter 20

You did it again

Harry found easily Sirius in the Forbidden Forest:

"What happened to my favourite, godson?" Sirius asked Harry worried. "Did you cry? What happened?"

"It's awful, Sirius! I found out something. And again, my life is a lie!"

"What did you find out?"

"Guess what? Snape is my father." Harry said.

"What the ****"

"I know."

"But...but, James is your dad."

"No, I heard my mum. She was talking to Snape about that. She was asking him when they should tell me that."

"I can't believe that...I am very shocked."

"I am shocked too. What I am going to do now?"

"Harry, I have an idea. Do Lily and Severus know that you know their secret?"

"No."

"You can profit."

"What? How?"

"The Potions Teacher is your father. And you told me two days ago that you have test at potions, isn't it?"

"Yes. "

"And you told me that you're too depressed to learn for that test and you'll get a bad mark, isn't it?"

"Yes...you mean that...If I don't learn I'll get anyway a good mark?"

"Of course. And you'll never get detention"

"It sounds good..."

"But you mustn't tell to your mum and to Sniv, I mean Severus that you know that he is your father. I am hearing something; from the Quidditch field...it's your name!"

"Yes, I have a game today...but I won't play."

"Why? Go and play! I made you feel better, isn't it? What are you waiting for? Go and win!"

"Ok, I'll play. Thank's Sirius" Harry said and hugged him."See you later."

"Sure. Bye!"

Harry dressed up his Quidditch equipment, took his Firebolt and went to the Quidditch Field.

"We don't know where is Harry Potter, the captain of Griffindors team. " Lee Jordan commented.

"I am wondering where is Harry." Lily told to Severus.

"I don'- "

But in that moment Harry was flying on his Firebolt above the Quidditch field. Everybody started to applaud, and the game started. Harry was searching for the Golden Snitch, and the Griffindors have already won 20 points and the Slytherins 10.

Lily and Severus were watching the game.

"I am sure that Griffindors will win! Harry is such a good seeker!" Lily said. "The Slytherins will lose the game, I am sure." After a few seconds, Lily added: "Sorry, Sev. I didn't realise that this is your team."

"It's Ok, actually I hope too that the Griffindors will win."

The score was 60 points for Griffindors and 50 for Slytherins. Harry was focused on the game. He saw the Golden Snitch and flew fast after it. There was just an inch between he and the Golden Snitck, he held his hand to catch it, everybody dumped. In that moment a bludger hit Harry off of his broomstick.

Harry was unconscientiously in the bed of the hospital wing. He didn't open his eyes, he has just heard three different voices who were talking near him.

"Sirius, you were the best! Thank you so much!" It was Lily. "When I saw that he was falling I was too shocked I couldn't use any spell to save him"

"Me too." Severus said.

"I just wanted to watch the game, then I saw that Harry was hit by a bludger, I acted instinctively."

"It would have been better if he would have listened to my advice and didn't play."

"If he had known that you are his father maybe he...I mean...err"

"What?" Lily and Severus exclaimed at the same time "How did you find out this? "

"And shut up! Harry could find out it..."

"Yes...We don't want Harry to know it, isn't it? I mean, I am sure he could be angry and..."

"Do we look like two idiots?!" Severus said."You aren't such a good liar..."

"What do you mean?"Sirius asked.

"Stop acting, Sirius...Harry knows that Sev is his father?"

"Well...he told me that he found out it today. He was shattered and didn't want to play in this match...but I made him feel better and he finally played. How could you hide him a secret like that?! What kind of parents are you? "

"This is not your business!" Severus said.

"I am afraid it is. I am part of the family, isn't it?"

"Oh, Sirius, we didn't want to make Harry to suffer." Lily said.

"Well, you did it again" Harry murmured.


	21. Chapter 21: The Dance, P1

**Hi, Potterheads!**

 **How are you? Here is a new chapter. Enjoy it!**

Chapter 21

The dance at Malfoy Manor

Part 1

They dumped when saw that Harry was awake. Suddenly, Ron entered and shouted:

"Harry! Are you Ok? You was hit so hard!...Err...what are you three doing here?"

"Ron...it's an inappropriate moment." Sirius said.

"But, I am his friend..."

"Ron, I will tell you all soon, now, please, leave us alone." Harry added.

"Ok..."Ron said disappoint and leaved.

"Harry, we need to talk to you about- "

"You must leave now...you are restless him. " Mrs Pomfrey said.

"No way." Sirius said. "This is important."

"But, you-" Mrs Pomfrey started, but Severus said:

"It's something urgently."

"Oh..." Mrs Pomfrey said and leaved too.

Awkward silence.

"So...Harry, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you before, that Sev is your father."

"I can't believe that...why did you hide me that?"

"We didn't want make you to suffer."

"And do you think that he is better now?"Sirius asked."I was just saying..."

"You don't help us too much." Severus said.

"At least, he doesn't hide me important things." Harry said and woke up from his bad. "You know what?I think that none of you cares about my life."

"No, sweetheart. We love you..."

"What a strange way to show it to me, isn't it?"

"Harry -" Severus said.

"I don't want to hear any word from you! You hate me, I hate you. I don't think that we have anymore something to discus."

"Don't hate him...Hate me." Lily murmured.

"I can't hate you. You're my mother. I will never hate you, but sorry, he is not my father and I can hate him."

"Harry, let's think a bit about it." Sirius told Harry.

"No. I need time to be alone now."

Harry leaved the hospital wing.

"It was awful. He hates me...I will never could replace James."

"You mustn't replace James. You are a good father anyway. He just needs some time to get use with this fact..."

Harry was very angry. While he was walking on the corridors, he heard some Slytherins who were talking:

"Today is Draco's birthday. He invited me."

"He invited me too. His family is going organize a great dance for that."

Harry got an idea after he listened to that bunch of students: He needed some polyjuice for this plan and he had some of it stored in his chest in his bedroom.

Harry went there, took his Invisibility cloak and the polyjuice and Disappeared to Malfoy Manor. He was wearing the invisibility cloak, so he could enter in the same time with someone else. He entered in the Manor and saw Draco. He exited from a door and while wearing a black costume. Harry entered in that room. It was Draco's bedroom. Harry needed Draco's hairs for his polyjuice. He saw a brush on the table, then took some hairs and added them into polyjuice.

"I can't believe that I'll drink this..."Harry said disgusted. After he drank it, he transformed into Draco Malfoy. Suddenly, the real Draco Malfoy entered:

"Who the **** are you?"

"Err...Happy Birthday! Expelliarmus!"

Draco's wand flew on the floor, then Harry said:"Petrificus Totalus." Draco fell petrified on the floor. Harry dragged him into a wardrobe and closed him there.

Suddenly, Narcissa entered worried.

"What happened? Are you Ok? I heard some noise."

"Err...I was practicing some dance...for this night. "

"Very well...but we will start the dance in a few minutes, so you must come to the dance room.''

Harry had to take Hermione back to Hogwarts. When he and Narcissa entered, he saw many people. But in a small corner, he pointed Hermione. She was wearing a beautiful short dark purple dress. Even if she was a Death Eater, she looked very nice. He went near her.

"Hermione you are so beautiful!"

"Thank's, but yesterday you told me that I am ugly."

"Really? I was very stupid."Harry observed that she had a white rose in her hair.

"Who gave that to you?"

"A lovely boy..."


	22. Chapter 22: The Dance, P2

**Hi Potterheads!**

 **Here is a new chapter. Enjoy it!:-))))**

Chapter 22

The dance at Malfoy Manor

Part 2

Harry looked impressed at Hermione's dress. She was so beautiful. That was such a wonderful moment because he was finally with her after a long time. It could have been better if he hadn't been Draco Malfoy...

"I was wondering if you would like to... to dance with me."Harry said. He realised that it wasn't part of the plan but, it was worth to dance with Hermione.

"Yes, I would." Hermione answered and smiled.

He led her to the dance ring and put his arms on her waist while she put her hands on his shoulders. A slow music resounded around them and suddenly many couples started to dance on the ring too. Harry turned Hermione around. They were having fun because they were together.

Bellatrix arrived at the Dance Room and told to Narcissa:

"Your son is dancing with the Mudblood..."

Narcissa didn't pointed that, but added:

"It's his birthday...I have to let him do whatever he wants."

"If you say so..."said Bellatrix disgusted.

A faster melody resounded now in the room. This time, Harry rose Hermione up and then, turned her around.

"You are dancing very well." Hermione complimented him.

"Thanks'..." And now, a waltz was resounding around them.

She put her head on his left shoulder and he hugged her. After a while, they were looking deeply in each other's eyes...then, they kissed. Everybody watched their romantic scene, even James. Unfortunately, while Harry was kissing Hermione, he transformed in the real Harry. All the people who were surrounding them sighed loudly and James said:

"Harry?!"

Harry realised that he was himself again. He grabbed Hermione's hand quickly and shouted:

"Run and follow me!"

Then, they ran through the door outside the Manor. Some Death Eaters were following and jinxing them, but Harry and Hermione weren't hit. As they reached the garden they Disappeared. They Appeared in an old shack and Hermione asked:

"Where are we? What's this place?"

"We are at the Shrieking Shack. The Death Eaters will search for you at Hogwarts...so I couldn't bring you there. " Harry said and became very worried.

"I have some questions, but first...are you ok?"

"My mum, Sirius, Ron and the other students are at the castle. The Death Eaters will attack them...err, but what matters now is the fact that you are protected. It's a bit cold" Harry remarked and took his jacket. He put it on Hermione's shoulders, then he started to tell Hermione why he transformed into Draco.

At Hogwarts, Sev and Lily were walking on a corridor.

"I am wondering where is Harry now..."Lily said.

"As far from me as he can, I am sure."

"I am sure that-" But she coulden't end her phrase because the wall blew up. Severus pushed her down and after that they looked through the huge hole from the wall. There were James and Bellatrix.

 **Review please!**


	23. Chapter 23: I managed it

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY POTTER!:-)))**

 **This is a very special day for all the Potterheads! Thank you Harry for learning us about friendship and bravery!**

 **Harry, this chapter is a present for you!**

Chapter 23

I managed it

There were three days since Harry and Hermione were at the Shrieking Shack. Hermione trusted Harry as his intentions seemed to be good so she didn't leave while he was away to bring the newspaper. When he returned, his glasses were broken. Apparently he tripped over a root he on his way back as he was thinking about other things like: Hogwarts is ruled by James and Death Eaters and the fact that Hermione was under the Imperius curse.

When Hermione saw him, she asked:

"What's new in the newspaper? Is there something about your family and your friends? Are they ok?"

"I didn't read it yet cause-" but Hermione cut him.

"And what happened to your glasses?! _Occulus Reparo_! "

"Thanks' Hermione, wait...you remembered the spell!"

"OMG! I remember everything...I can remember even when I first repaired your glasses. We defended the Stone...found the Chamber of Secrets, travelled in time...then Voldemort regained his power...We protected the prophecy together with our friends: Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny. Next year we left to find all the Horcruxes...you killed Voldemort. We returned to Hogwarts and at the first night there, we had our first kiss... " Hermione said very quickly and barely knocked Harry down when she hugged him.

"Hermione, that's fantastic! It means that you weren't under Imperius curse...you were Obliviated. The Death Eaters lied to us. "

"What a surprise..."Hermione added ironically. "I can remember even what happened while I was on James's side...Harry, tell me..what happened at Hogwarts all this time?"

"Well, Sirius is alive...this is the only good thing that happened. Cho Chang was murdered..and here comes the worst part: Snape is my dad."

Hermione couldn't say anything while she was shocked, finally she said:

"Wow...I lost all the interesting things..." She grinned trying to create a smile on Harry's face, but he was still sad.

"I missed you so much, Hermione. I don't know how I could survive all this time without you. I am sorry that I was mean with you. Maybe you'll forgive me."

"Are you joking?! You have just saved me from Death Eaters and made me remember everything and you are asking for forgiveness?! Harry, I love you! I can't be mad at you, even when you are... a bit grumpy."

"Thank you. I love you too."

"I know. You told me that while I was a Death Eater. I remember when you told that 'You will fight for our love'."

"I managed it, isn't it?"

"Of course". Hermione said and started to kiss him. Harry enjoyed that moment. He forgot how wonderful it was to kiss Hermione. After a minute, they broke the kiss and Hermione said still smiling:

"Let's read the newspaper and see what's going on at Hogwarts."

Harry approved. They sat at a small table and Harry started to read loudly the first page:

 _"_ _The things at Hogwarts are getting worse. James Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange are leading now the school. There are 100 Death Eaters that captured all the teachers and students in the dungeons of the old castle. The rumors_ _say that he conquered the school because he wants to convince his son, Harry Potter, to return to the castle. We believe that Harry Potter will go to rescue the people that are now in danger. Will Harry fight against his father? "_

"The things aren't going that well, Hermione. Everyone thinks that I can fight against 100 Death Eaters."

"We have to create a plan. First I found out something...but it doesn't help us so much. It's just an ascertainment. To revive someone, you have to kill a person. So, when your fathe-, I mean James revived Sirius, he killed Cho Chang. "

"That means that for reviving other people-"

"He killed another people."

They smiled as they could end up each other's sentences as in the old and good days.

"You should be happy that James is not your dad. Who'd like to have a criminal as father?"They started to laugh.

"I shouldn't be so mean with Snape...He tried to talk to me and I cut him off. I told him that I hate him and I don't want to see him anymore. Now I am sure that he hates me."

"Harry...He is your father, he can't hate you. Anyway you can tell him that you are sorry when we are going to rescue them. We will wear the Invisibility Cloak. We will risk a bit as I think that the dungeons are protected by Death Eaters. I think that we are very lucky if he forgot that you have the cloak so-"

"He wouldn't expect me to come while wearing it! You are a genius, Hermione!"

"So when are we going to go?"

"This night."


	24. Chapter 24: Apologize

**Hi Potterheads!**

 **Sorry for the problem I had before! Thank you** ** _mumimeanjudy_** **for telling me.**

 **I'll post the next chapter after two weeks.**

 **Enjoy this chapter and review!**

Chapter 25

Apologize

Harry and Hermione created the plan so now they were ready to go and save Hogwarts. They were counting on the Invisibility Cloak.

"So...we are going to fight wearing these elegant outfits?" Harry asked a bit amused.

They were still wearing the same clothes they had at Draco's Birthday.

"Who said that we can't fight and look amazing as well?" Hermione said smiling.

It was strange. They had to go and fight against 100 Death Eaters, but they were in a good mood. The fact that they were together made them happy.

"So, what time is it?"

"It's a half past eleven."Hermione said."We should go. We will wear the Invisibility Cloak and go to the Castel's dungeons and save Sirius, your parents and the other students. For the guards who are guarding the doors, we will use obliviate...then..."

"Then we'll fight against them all and regain our Hogwarts."

"Yeah, let's do it!"

Harry and Hermione Disappeared from S. Shack and got to the Hogwarts' garden. They had put on their Invisibility Cloak and went straight ahead to Hogwarts' gate. It was defended by two Death Eaters. Both Harry and Hermione whispered "Obliviate" and the two men fell down unconsciousness. Our heroes entered the castle and tried to find their way to the dungeons.

They heard two people who were talking. They the shadows of two wizards and recognized them.

"I am wondering what he is waiting for..." James said angrily."I captured his mum, the teachers and his friends..."

"Oh, Jamsy. Don't be that sad. I am sure your son will arrive soon and then you'll convince him to be by our side...and if he says no, we will start to kill his precious friends and then I am sure he will say 'yes'."

"You're right, Bella. He will come and anyway I want to kill his friends. I can't wait to kill Lily and Snivellus..."James replayed grinning.

Harry was very angry and Hermione whispered to him:

"We won't let him do this. It will be ok, Harry."

Harry looked in her hazel eyes and became full of hope.

"I know."

They went to the dungeons on the same corridor with James and Bellatrix and fortunately, the evil couple didn't observe them.

"I am thinking of something, Bella...What if we won't see them?"

"How could that be possible, Jamsy?"

"I am not sure if Dumbledore gave him my Invisibility Cloak...Hmmm...I don't think so."

The dungeons were guarded too by two Death Eaters and "Obliviate" them too but the door was locked.

"Alohomora" Harry said, but the door did not open.

"I have to use a more powerful spell, _Aperite_ " The door easily opened.

"You are brilliant Hermione."

"Thanks'."

"First, we have to find my parents and Sirius, and then we can rescue the other students."

"Ok."

While they were walking on the corridor, they recognized Sirius's voice.

"And what do you want to do? To stay here and do nothing?! You are so boring."

"Black...we are in a dungeon without our wands. What should we do to entertain you?"

"Lily? I am bored cause you and Severus are so boring."

"Sirius, we have to wait."

"Till what?" Sirius asked.

"Till we save you." Harry said proudly.

The three wizards looked shocked when they saw Harry and Hermione.

"I am glad you are ok!"Lily said.

 _"_ _Alohomora"_ Harry said and opened the door. "No. We are glad you are ok. All of you."

"You look so...nice. You couldn't come here without wearing these elegant outfits, isn't it?" Sirius said and started to laugh.

"That's a long story."Hermione answered amused.

"Hermione, you're back to normal!" Lily observed. "How?"

"That's another long story. Now, we must set free all the students and teachers and defeat the Death Eaters."

"First, I have to say something" Harry said. "Dad, I am sorry. I don't hate you. I was mean and I told you bad things..."

"It's ok. It was normal for you to hate me after I was so mean with you all these years."

"I am sure you'll be a good father in future."

"Thanks'. I'll try my best."

Harry hugged him and Severus hugged him too.

"Some popcorn could have been nice for that." Sirius murmured.

"So, you are OK now? I am so happy!"Lily said and hugged them both.


	25. Chapter 25: The Power of love

**Hi, Potterheads!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 26

The Power of love

Our six heroes had to rescue the other teachers and students. Harry and Hermione went to set Ron free. He was relieved when he saw his best friends ok. Also, the other students were happy. Harry spoke to them:

"If we want to regain our Hogwarts, we have to fight for it!"

"But, like last year many of us will die!" Pansy Perkinson said quite angry.

"No. Last year, the Slytherins didn't fight with the other students. I hope that this year you will join us because I know you are brave, daring and ambitious wizards too and I think that a big part of you, don't want to be judged as Death Eaters. So fight and prove to the world that you have something worth fighting for!" Harry ended his motivational speech.

"Oh, mate."Ron said."Your speech was so motivating! I feel like I can move mountains!" Everyone approved and applauded.

"I have to witness, Lils, his speech motivated me too." Severus whispered.

"That's our son! He has just made something that none did."

"He has convinced the Slitheryns to do something good." Sirius added.

"Sirius! No all the Slytherins are evil." Lily corrected him.

Harry joined their conversation:

"I and Hermione are going to kill Bellatrix."

"Wait! Why?"Lily asked.

"Well, we want to get revenge for what she had done to Hermione."Harry explained."You and dad can attack James. I know you want revenge."

"Harry, we-"

"You know, Lils, I'd really like to get revenge on him."

"Ok, then."

"What about me? Bellatrix killed me too! I want to get revenge too..." Sirius added using a childish voice.

"Sirius, you can help us too." Hermione assured him."So, the other students will fight against the Death Eaters."

"Yeah."Harry answered.

"Just be careful..."Lily told them.

"We will..." Harry promised her."You have to be aware too."

"Don't worry about us. I think I can protect your mother." Severus responded.

"I Know."

The students started to scream. The Death Eaters have heard the voices from the dungeons and now they were attacking everyone. The big battle has started.

"Good luck!"Harry said. He was worried by the fact that he could lose the people he loved the most. He followed Hermione and Sirius out of the castle, trying to find Bellatrix. Some Death Eaters tried to jinx them but they defended themselves. Bellatrix barely tortured Neville when they saw her. Her attention was distracted by Harry, Hermione, and Sirius.

"Look who is here. My Gryffindor cousin. I thought I killed you some years ago, didn't I? "

"Well, let's say that your lovely boyfriend had revived me somehow. I want to get revenge for killing me."

"You wish! Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled, but Sirius defended himself.

"Stupefy" Harry casted the spell behind Sirius and Bella barely fell down. She saw Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, you brought my puppet here!"

"I am not your puppet!" Hermione casted a spell that really pushed Bella down.

The Hogwarts grounds were covered in flames and wizards who were violently fighting for their own lives. Lily and Severus have found James, or it's better said that he has found them.

"What's your plan? To make Harry fight against me? His father? I am not sure if it is going to work." James said ironically.

Sev and Lily agreed before the battle that is better to don't let James know that Harry isn't his son. If they would have told him, then he will be able to kill Harry. He will consider Harry an ordinary person. If he knows that Harry is his son he won't kill him.

"Shut up and fight!" Severus yelled to him.

"What's wrong Snivellus? You are afraid of losing this battle? Of course, you are. You have no chance to win."

"We have many chances to win than you! Why do you think we can't win again, like last year?" Lily asked.

"Look there...on that field. What are you seeing there?" James asked proudly.

"It's an army...of infery!"

"It's coming here..."

"Yeah...there are like 1000 infery. That's my army. Bellatrix created them. And don't forget about my powerful Death Eaters."

Lily looked in Severus eyes with a concerned look. He looked back at her with a hopefully one. They drew out their wands and started to cast powerful spells.

"Infery?!" Harry said while fighting.

A huge group of Infery attacked them and Bellatrix ran trying to escape from the battle. She was just one. Sirius, Harry and Hermione were three.

"I can handle this infery!" Sirius told to Harry and Hermione."Go after Bellatrix and don't let her escape!"

"We'll manage it Sirius..." Harry answered.

"Harry! Wait! Keep this!" Sirius said and threw him a small blue pebble. Harry caught it surprised.

"What should I do with this?"

"It will help you! Just keep it."

Harry and Hermione followed Bellatrix near the Black Lake. There she yelled angrily to them:

"You! You two! You can't kill me! You are just two fool teenagers! You don't have any chance to win. Say goodbye to your mother and friends, Harry! You are too weak...it's useless even to try to fight against me!

"He's not alone. I am by his side and I'll always be! We have something that you don't have...we can love! This is the powerful power of this world! And even when you tried to break us apart, our love resisted and will resist forever! " Hermione said.

"Are you sure by that? Imperio!" Bella yelled and her spell hit Hermione. Her eyes were purple now.

"Hermione? Are you Ok?" Harry asked worried.

She didn't answer.

"I control her now! Hermione _, kill him!_ "

"This is impossible!"

Hermione drew out her wand and pointed it to Harry. He moved backwards, but his girlfriend followed him. He started to run to the Forbidden Forest while Bellatrix and Hermione were running after him. He barely tripped over some roots, but continued to run.

But how long will he run? Will Hermione be able to kill him? Why all this was happening? All was alright...till that bloody viper cursed his girlfriend.

"Potter! Why are you still running? You will fall soon!"Bellatrix yelled.

"No way!"

"I don't like sweating! Stupefy!"

Bellatrix' spell hit Harry's foot. He felt over the ground on some roots of a thick tree. He reclined his back on that tree and sighed. Hermione was in front of him and Bellatrix was behind her. He was tired and his foot was injured. He couldn't stand up. That was all.

"Hermione, what are you waiting for? Kill him!"

Harry couldn't move, but observed that Hermione's eyes were tearful. She had the wand pointed to him, but she couldn't pronounce the killing curse.

"I...I can't..." Hermione whispered.

"What? I ordered you to kill him! Now!"

"Harry, I am so sorry...I can't control myself. I will never forgive me for this..."

Hermione burst into tears and apologized again:

"Sorry! This spell is so strong! I can't face it!"

"Hermione, I trust you! I know you are stronger than you think! And there is something more powerful than that curse! Our love!"

They made eye contact and Hermione's eyes started to become hazel again. She felt her inner strength more powerful than ever. Harry gave her hope and she has known from the start that she couldn't be able to kill Harry.

"Now! You mudblood!"

"No! I won't!" Hermione yelled to Bellatrix and threw herself in Harry's arms on the ground.

"What? How could this happen? None broke the Imperius Curse! Never! Then, I'll kill you both by myself! _Avada Kedavra_!"

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! What happened to Harry and Hermione?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi Potterheads!**

 **I know it's more than a month since I published chapter 25, but the truth is that I am very very very busy with school! So sorry! I promise to yuo that I will never give up on my stories!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 26

The magic pebble

The two teenagers were still hugging when they heard the mortal curse. They closed their eyes and waited, but observed that a magic blue shield was surrounding them. When the curse hit the shield it rejected back in Bellatrix. The evil witch fell dead on the ground.

"How is that possible?" Hermione murmured.

"I don't know..."Harry answered surprised."You were brilliant, really! You broke that curse..."

"I barely killed you. I am so sorry..."

"Hermione, I knew you won't kill me. Our love is more powerful than a curse, you said that."

She wanted to answer but he kissed her. After that, they exited the forest. It was strange. All the Infery were dead. They were one thousand!

"How did they manage to kill all the Infery?"Harry asked.

"I don't think they killed them...You know, Harry, when the creator of the Infery dies, then all the Infery die. And I think that..."

"Bellatrix created them. I understand now."

"Harry, where are the other students?"

"Maybe they are in the castle. Let's check...I hope no one is seriously injured."

They entered the castle. The students were staying in groups of six or seven. They were healing each other. A hand touched Harry's shoulder. Harry turned back and smiled.

"Sirius! I am glad you are alright!"

"Of course I am. Some Infery can't hurt me."

"Guess what, we killed Bellatrix!"

"You mean, _I_ killed Bellatrix."

"No, we killed her." Hermione added.

"Harry, who gave you that blue pebble?"

"You..." Harry thought for a moment."So it created the shield that reflected Bellatrix's curse."

"Look, that pebble creates a shield just with the power of love. That's why the Death Eaters don't have these magic pebbles. They can't love."

"So, actually I and Hermione killed her." Harry said."I mean, if we weren't in love, the pebble wouldn't work."

"Yes, but if you haven't the pebble..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked between them:

"Harry, I think your parents can tell us who's right. Anyway, where are they?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them and nor James." Sirius said. "Let's search for them."

"I hope they are alright." Harry added.

"I am sure they are."Hermione answered and held his hand.

Sirius looked at them both and grinned:

"I hear wedding bells..."

"SIRIUS!" They both shouted at him.

"What? You are old enough to have a wedding. I know a nice place where it should be organized, not far away from Hogsmead. Then you can move on your own and have kids..."

Harry and Hermione blushed and Hermione said:

"Look, I don't think we have enough time for kids now."

"Yes, but we are in the middle of a war." Harry continued.

"I was just helping you with the plans."

"We appreciate that, really. But, now let's find my parents."

Lily and Severus were still fighting with James. They were in the Astronomy Tower. They have managed to disarm James.

"Ok, now easy you two. You can't attack someone without a wand. It's unfair."

"But it's fair enough to attack an evil jerk." Severus said while he was holding James's wand.

"Severus, I know we have never been friends but..."

"Don't you wanted to call me "Snivellus"? Now you want us to forgive you..."

"But you won't kill me, will you?"

"We actually wanted to send you to Azkaban." Lily answered.

"No! Kill me!"

"What a coward..." Severus said.

"James, I thought you were a good person. I gave you a chance and you nearly killed me and Harry."

"Lily, I don't have any problem with Harry. I am his father. I just want him to follow my example. I want him to be like me. Is that so bad, that a father wants to be his son's model?"

Lily thought for a moment. Besides the fact that James was the new Dark Lord, he wanted something simple, but Lily knew that from all the teenagers on this earth, Harry confronted the danger and learnt about life values since he was just a kid. Harry would never accept to be a Death Eater. Never. And James wasn't Harry's father so he had no right to stress Harry about the death eaters.

In that moment, Harry, Hermione and Sirius arrived in the Astronomy Tower.

"You are alright!" Harry said and walked near Lily and Severus.

"Sweetheart, of course we are alright. You are ok?"

"Yeah, I and Hermione..." Sirius cleared his throat."...and Sirius killed Bellatrix and all of the Infery have died. "

"You did what?! You killed Bellatrix?!" James shouted.

"What are you going to do with him?" Sirius asked.

"We should send him to Azkaban" Severus answered.

"Padfoot, don't let them do this to me!"

"James, I can do nothing. You betrayed Lily and became the new Dark Lord. All that happened is just your mistake. Now I can't help you."

"But without me you wouldn't be here, Sirius!"

"He is right." Harry said and everybody stared at him. "Thank you for bringing Sirius back to life."

"At least, someone appreciates me. Harry you can't let them to send me to Azkaban! I'll die there."

"It's hard for me to say this, but you deserve it. You deserve it because of what have you done to Hermione. That's all can I say."

"Let's warn the Azkaban that we have caught James." Severus said.

The war was over now. The castle has to be rebuild...again. After one week after they have sent James to Azkaban, Harry and Hermione were on the meadow in front of Hogwarts. They were surrounded by red poppies.

"And now, Harry?"

"I don't know. I think I am going to become DADA teacher, Hermione. I don't want to repeat my last year again. You want, do you? You already know all the spells and you are a very powerful witch. Another year at Hogwarts can't make better, cause you are the best."

"Aw, Harry! You are so sweet." Hermione said and kissed him.

"I know and...I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. In this time Harry took out a small purple box from his pocket and bent in front of Hermione.

"Open your eyes now."

Hermione opened her eyes. Her heart was beating fast. Harry started to speak:

"Hermione Jean Granger, I promise to love you and stay by your side until the very end. Will you make me the honour to become my fiancée and my wife?"

"Yes!" Hermione answered and let Harry to put the ring on her finger, then they started to kiss. All was right in the end, because if it's not right, it's not the end:)))

 **This is the last chapter! Next time I'll post the epilogue! Should I write a sequel?**


	27. Epilogue

**Hi Potterheads!**

 **I am very excited...this is the Epilogue!**

 **Enjoy it!**

Epilogue

"I can't believe that you actually married Hermione, mate!" Ron said.

"Yes, I know. She is so beautiful! She looks amazing in her white dress." Harry added.

"Where will you spend your Honey Moon?"

"In Switzerland, Sirius bought for me and Hermione a house there. Isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah, there is delicious chocolate."

Harry and Hermione had declared their vows two hours ago, and now he was talking to his best friend. They were sitting at a table. The wedding was organized at Hogwarts, near the Black Lake.

Hermione came and sat near Harry. He looked at her.

"What?" She asked smiling.

"You look gorgeous." Harry said and kissed Hermione.

"Aww! You are so cute!" Ron said.

"Ron, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Not yet. And I don't need one for the moment." Ron said and asked:"Where are you going to live now?"

"Well, after the Honey Moon we will move to our house in Godrig's Hollow. My parents bought us a house there. Also, their house is in Godrig's Hollow. They said they are going to marry."

"That's so lovely." Hermione added. "Harry, I can't wait to start our life together!"

"Me too, darling." He said and kissed his wife.

After the wedding, they will move together and who knows what adventures they are going to have? A thing is certain: Both Harry and Hermione had learned something very important: True love resist **until the very end.**

 **THE END**

 **I hope you liked it! I can't believe that I finished my first story on FanFiction! I am very proud of myself and I was very lucky to have such awesome followers!**

 **First, I'd like to thank you to:**

 **-my sister: who had read and checked what I wrote;**

 **-my grandma: who read every chapter of my story;(one of my biggest fans:))) )**

 **-my parents: who encouraged me to write this story in English.**

- **to my readers for writing great reviews!**

 **Second, I think I'll write a sequel but I'll start it in winter.**

 **Your favorite writer,**

 **HarmonyFan14**


End file.
